tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Ivanov
General Boris Ivanov became the current leader of the Proninist Party after the demise of Andrei Pronin. He is one of the founding fathers of the Crimson Coalition. Biography Early Years Boris Ivanov served in the army of Maar Sul. He collaborated with Martin Struan who he saw fit to lead Maar Sul into a new era of prosperity, but the Grand Alliance shattered his dreams by killing Struan during the events of the Struan Rebellion. Boris was spared, and he joined the Alliance's side in the Great War and was instrumental in forcing a group of mercenaries known as the Fang to leave the Khitan Khanate. However, the Reactor Core Explosion in Libaterra and its aftermath made him doubt whether the Alliance was doing the right thing after all. When the Cataclysm struck and Libaterra was plunged into chaos, Boris fled to Maar Sul and from there to Remon, deciding to live the rest of his life in obscurity. He saw Remon as little better than other nations because even Remon had several instances of infighting. Matters remained thus for 10 years, but changes would be afoot once a man named Andrei Pronin began a grand plan to unite the world under one banner. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Boris happened to meet a drunk by the name of Andrei Pronin in Wayfarer's Rest. Although he scoffed at the man at first, he was surprised when Andrei began explaining his plans for a new system, the Proninist Party, which would let the people take reigns from nobles that had oppressed people for so long. Boris was convinced and joined Pronin's rebellion which soon grew to gigantic proportions. Boris became one of Pronin's top generals in the process, utilizing the experiences he had gained in the Great War for the Party's favour. The Proninist Party took over Remonton in 1016 AE, and Pronin and Boris sent many of their agents throughout Remon in hopes of turning other city-states on their side. However, Pronin wasn't content with staying in Remon: he had set his sights on Maar Sul. He, Boris and their veteran troops travelled to Maar Sul aboard the Proletariat. On Death's Trail After initial trouble, the Proninist Party succeeded in conquering Scundia. Hearing news of counterrevolutionary whispers in the Remonian countryside, the leaders of the Party realized that Victoire would have to fall if they were to succeed in keeping hold of both parts of Remon and Maar Sul. With Victoire in the Party's grasp, it would be a simple matter to assert control over a corridor of land stretching from Scundor to the Maar Sul-Remon border, leaving the Party's reinforcements only a short stretch of largely uninhabited grassland and a mountain pass to traverse before reaching territory controlled by the People's Republic of Remonton. Victoire itself was furthermore a center of industry; taking control of it would allow the Party to arm and armor its soldiers with superior gear to that which they presently possessed. Pronin sent out an immediate summons to Boris: it was time to draft orders for the Army of the People's Republic of Scundia to march. Despite some struggle to control the idiotic Scuns, the Party eventually succeeded in taking over Victoire. Pronin ordered Boris to continue the war in Eastern Maar Sul while he would besiege Maar Sul City. A Game of Deception The siege of Maar Sul City took a year, and in 1017 AE Pronin finally attacked the city with a large Proninist force. However, in the end the forces of Maar Sul led by King Gerard Aurelac succeeded in capturing Pronin and decimating many of his men. Word soon spread out that Pronin had mysteriously died in captivity, and the morale of the Party sank now that its charismatic leader was gone. Now that Pronin was gone, it was up to Boris to lead the Proninist forces in Eastern Maar Sul while other generals were busy in Scundia and in western Maar Sul. Boris did his share by fortifying Port Cedric and Port Dunross and had also secured all the roads leading to Libaterra. He held a quick meeting with Colonel Mikhail Gorbachev, and the two men pondered their chances in this war that seemed to turn for the worse. Rumours spread that a newly formed Grand Alliance was marching to Maar Sul, and Boris knew that the current Proninist force wouldn't be strong enough to stop them. It was then that a cloaked man naming himself Simon appeared and proposed a deal. He suggested that the Proninists send a representative to Trinity Gask to negotiate with the Rebels and Totenkopfs to form a counterpart for the Grand Alliance. Although Boris wasn't sure what to think of Simon, he realized that this might be the only chance the Party had of winning the war in Maar Sul. He immediately sent Captain Chernenko to Trinity Gask to find out if the Rebels were truly interested in forming an alliance. Echoes of War Boris soon received news that the leader of the Rebels, Glaurung Losstarot, was interested in the proposal. He immediately left to Trinity Gask and after brief negotiations all the parties reached an agreement. Glaurung appeared on the balcony of her manor, accompanied by Boris and Simon, and announced the birth of the Crimson Coalition. Boris smiled: with this Coalition as his new and powerful ally, the Proninist Party would rise again. Sowing Season Boris attended a meeting in Trinity Gask where he voiced his opinion about moving the Proninists out of Maar Sulais territory. Although at first he wasn't happy about it, in the end Glaurung managed to convince him that his men would give the Coalition army an edge in the battle against the Magicracy of Alent. Aliases and Nicknames ; General Ivanov : What his subordinates call him. Appearance Boris is an old man with greying beard. He is tall and clad in heavy armor. Personality and Traits Boris is stubborn as a mule but he has a code of honour which he follows. He is also entirely dedicated to the Proninist cause. Powers and Abilities Boris possesses no magic but is quite capable of defending himself with his sword. Relationships Andrei Pronin Andrei and Boris respected each other. Andrei gave orders, and Boris executed them. It was only natural that after Andrei's death Boris became the next leader of the Proninist Party. Glaurung Losstarot Boris respects Glaurung as a fellow warrior and sees the same spark and charisma in her that he once saw in Pronin. He hopes that Glaurung will help him spread the Proninist cause all around the world. Mikhail Gorbachev Boris and Gorbachev were good friends and trusted one another. Gorbachev was utterly loyal to Boris and saw him as a good successor of Andrei Pronin. Simon Simon proposed an alliance between various factions and managed to convince Boris to send a group of Proninists to Trinity Gask. This eventually led to the forming of the Crimson Coalition, and Boris is indebted to Simon for helping him revive and strengthen the Proninist Party. See also *Andrei Pronin *Glaurung Losstarot *Mikhail Gorbachev *Proninist Party *Simon Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Proninist Party Category:Third Age